FORGOTTEN
by salty marco
Summary: Spinel awaits Pink in the Garden as she usually does, but something seems off..
1. Chapter 1

(This all occurred while Spinel and Pink were still together and used to play in the Garden.)

SPINELS POV:

Spinel was in the garden, waiting for her best friend Pink Diamond to arrive. She always came at around this time and they'd always play so many games together in here, her favourite one was hide and seek. In such a big place there were plenty of good hiding spots, she couldn't restrain herself, she was just way too excited and was happily jumping all around the place.

Then she had an idea, she bolted towards a bush and jumped right into it covering her mouth with her hands to restrain a giggle, she was gonna prank Pink.

She pushed some of the leaves in front of her to cover her up better, that's when she saw the cold light from the warp appear.

She stopped breathing for a moment and observed Pink as she was making her way down the stairs that led to the Garden. A smile pressed on her lips as she got off the last step, she was waiting expectantly, looking in every direction.

That's when her smile had gradually started to fade away and was instead replaced by a bored look, she started calling out Spinels name and Spinel was considering to jump out, but something kept her from it so instead she just stayed there observing the situation.

She watched as Pink walked down one of the paths, still calling out her name, but the tone was different now.

Spinel was about to get out of her hiding spot when Pink suddenly stopped moving. She sat down on the ground, observing a butterfly fly past her, Pink felt lonely, Spinel was supposed to be there to avoid exactly that, what a fool she had been, she had to go out there right now and make her feel better. After all, who could make Pink feel better if not her best friend

"PIN-"

"Finally a break from the annoying puppet."

Spinel stopped abruptly, she couldn't move and just stared at Pinks back as she saw Pinks shoulder twitch…

PINKS POV:

Pink thought she had heard something behind her for a moment, but when she turned around, there was no on there. Usually Spinel would wait here for her, so they'd play all day long, but sometimes Spinel would think of a new game to play in her room or retreated into her gem to change her looks and make Pink laugh.

Pink used to play with her all the time and they'd laugh together all the time, but she had become boring, there were other things far more interesting to her then an old doll who'd desperately try to entertain her, she was a diamond after all, so if she wanted something she'd get it and just as easily could she get rid of something she didn't want.

She stood up, walking towards the direction the sound came from, when she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

Yellow was calling her:

**PINK: **"What is it Yellow? I'm in the Garden."

**YELLOW:**"Didn't you say you wanted to start learning how to make a great colony? If you come to my ship i'll give you some helpful advice."

**PINK:** "On my way Yellow."

Pink was running back towards the stairs, a smile making its way onto her lips, her eyes like dazzling stars. She felt her cheeks warm up and warped as quickly as she could away from this old playground.

Silence had returned to the Garden, everything seemed to be as it was supposed to be. The stars were glistening high above, the bushes were growing beneath the night sky and flowers were blooming. Spinel was leaning with her back against a cold wall, a hand was firm on her gem and she seemed paralyzed, a firm look into the nothingness in front of her, trying to process what had just happened.

She felt a tear come down her cheek and quickly washed it away with the back of her hand, she grinned while still trembling, she probably just misunderstood something or Pink had had a rough day, after all she was a Diamond.

Next time they'd definitely play again and have fun as they always did, she just had to forget this ever happened. Spinel started laughing, this was no happy laugh however…

(Gosh, haven't written any fanfics in ages, gotta get used to this again. However i hope you enjoyed to first chapter of this fanfiction and i'm sorry if it got a bit short.)


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps all around me, my body frozen in place, not a muscle would budge when I would try to move. It was as if I were chained to a huge pillar, my arms feeling like they were gradually getting stretched and as were my legs.

My fingertips feeling numb as minutes were going by, everything was dark, I had no idea where I was, but the footsteps were still going, it seemed as though someone had been walking around me for the last ten minutes.

I felt them getting louder and sensed a presence nearby, I felt a shiver go down my spine and my hair was stiff.

I felt something sharp grazing the surface of my gem, it felt cold, no, frozen. Was this some sort of blade or weapon perhaps? Well whatever it was, it was carving light circles into my gemstone, making waves of pain go threw my body, it was a kind of pain I had never experienced. I felt my teeth pressing against each other, trying to resist the pain and not let out a cry of pain as I figured it could startle the enemy.

I heard a loud resonating sound; the weapon had been dropped and the circles stopped. Silence had filled the room again and there were no footsteps any longer, I wondered if everything was over now, perhaps the foe fled.

But I could still feel my body paralyzed and found myself incapable of moving, that's when I felt a presence barely a couple of inches away from me, I could literally feel their breath on my skin.

It's as if I could see them, the large grin they had on their lips, the crazy eyes.

My body was trembling, yet I couldn't control my movements, single drops of sweat were running down my body and I was hyperventilating, never had I feared so much in my life.

I clenched my teeth so hard I thought they'd shatter to the pressure…shatter...hehe I guess that's what would happen to me any moment now, I was just waiting for my painful fate to arrive, but instead a distorted voice shouted something right next to me and I could feel the sound bouncing back and echoing.

"_**Face your fears!"**_

That is what the voice said, it took me a few minutes to process what had just happened. That's when I finally found the courage to open my eyes, I was in the garden.

I tried to move my fingers one by one, everything seemed fine, I touched my heart shaped gem and saw that it was in perfect conditions. Was all of this just now a dream?

I slowly lifted myself back up from the ground beneath my knees, I slowly lifted my head up to look at the star filled sky above me.

Then I lowered my gaze to look in front of me, there was one of the many flower bushes of the garden. But something was off, usually they were all blooming, some flowers were of an intense scarlet red shade, some white and pure, but this bush was...dead...

The leaves were all around what had remained of it, branches seemed dry and some had fallen, I approached it to touch it and felt it fade away into thin air.

A gust of wind passed by and I thought I had seen something from the corner of my eye, I turned to nearly collapse back onto my knees.

The garden was completely ruined, rotten remains of the flowers that would always fill me with so much happiness when I was in the garden.

The walls broken down to some extent or overgrown by strong roots that had transformed our sanctuary into a place of pure horror and destruction. I barely even dared to make any steps further into the centre.

I looked at what had remained of the stairs Pink would always step down from when she came to visit the garden and felt truly lonely, the warp seemed to be working, but it looked like no one had used it for several thousands of years, what was going on here…

I felt dizzy and put a hand against my head. There were tears running down my cheeks and the place was engulfed in complete silence if it weren't for my constant sniffling.

That's when I noticed some sort of statue in the centre of the garden, it seemed to be covered in multiple roots.

The statue seemed to be humanoid, I approached it to take a better look at it.

I had never seen this statue here before, but nothing seemed to be normal here anyways. I inspected it closely and tried to rip off one of the vines. These seemed to be a lot stronger than the others around the garden.

I didn't know why, but I felt the need to see what was beneath all these vines and roots, I pulled with all my strength and finally managed to rip them all off.

Darkness, a giggle, I didn't know what was going on, but this situation reminded me of the situation earlier. However, this time it seemed as though I could move my body, where was I supposed to go, however? The laugh stopped abruptly, and I saw a figure crouched down a couple of feet away from me.

I felt myself slowly approaching the poor soul that seemed to be in so much pain, the steps were painful, and I felt some sort of connection to the other figure, as if I could feel their agony and pain within me. I finally reached them, I put my shaky hand on their shoulder, the whining and crying had stopped.

I turned them around...just to see the empty shell of a gem, it was a perfect reflection of myself, with cracks all over her body, her hair was all messy and her eyes, they were the most horrifying thing I'd had to face until now. Her existence wasn't supposed to be, the eyes were just empty sockets, left hollow to stare back at her, she lost herself in her thought process when she finally noticed how this thing had grabbed onto her wrist.

"Give it back..."

I hesitated before answering, staring threw her empty eye sockets, still wondering what had happened to her,

"Give back what?"

This question seemed to anger her, I could see her fingers forming a fist and a smile appear on her face, before she lifted herself up to crawl towards me in an eerily, the room fell in total darkness and I found myself facing an upside down Spinel seconds afterwards

"_**WHAT ONCE WAS MINE!**_

_**(as always thank you for reading this chapter, next chapter coming soon and please if you liked it or disliked it leave a review to tell me how i could improve my stories. Other than that I wish you an awesome day!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me so long to publish the next chapter of this fanfic, however I hope you like it so far, hope you're having a great day and pls leave a review! Ly all! 3**_

I awoke from the hellish nightmare with my eyes wide open, breathing heavily for some minutes before finally being capable of processing that this was all just a dream, nothing to be worried abo-

"_Finally, a break from the annoying puppet."_

I stopped; the words just stayed there as a piece of my memory I would never be able to remove, that was not just a hellish dream, it was a living nightmare and it hurt a lot more than any dream could, because I had heard those words from the only one I really cared about, the gem I had shared so many precious memories with, the same gem that had laughed alongside me while playing games of all sorts in our beautiful sanctuary..

If she didn't care about me, then who did..maybe I am just a puppet..just a worthless toy that's there when she doesn't have anyone better to go to.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and for once let it flow, right after came another and soon inoff I was drowning in them. Had I done something wrong to her, why didn't she just tell me, I would have tried to make it better, I'd do anything for her!

The tears just kept on rolling down my cheeks when I finally decided to take a look around me, I noticed that I had never actually seen this place, this place had pink pillars that seemed to be holding a pastel ceiling just about 20 feet above me. The room was covered in pillows and other cutesy objects with only one window at the other end of the room.

I seemed to be by myself right now in here, so I decided to stand up and try to take a proper look at the room.

It seemed to be a room made for a special gem, someone of high ranking…this couldn't possibly be her room...could it?!

As I was walking around the room, a couple of minutes later I could hear fragments of what the gems outside were saying, probably some amethyst guards in front of the door.

"_I heard…...of her."_

"_Who is…. anyways…not…. about her."_

"_You're right…just…pinks toys."_

I could only hear fragments of what they were saying because of the huge wall that was separating us, but I was sure they were talking about me and there it was again, someone was talking about me and they were using the word puppet to describe me…was that really all I was to them? Was I just some worthless and replaceable puppet?

Was my entire existence a lie I didn't know about until this day…

I didn't know what to do anymore, what were they gonna do with me anyways now, just get rid of me by shattering me as they did with countless other gems whenever they wanted to…if such was my fate I guess I'll just take it, is what I was thinking to myself, but never could I have imagined what would happen instead..

_Never could I have imagined that the pale pink gem was capable of being so cruel to me, after all those thousands of years we had spent together, did it really not mean anything to her..._

I could feel myself loosing consciousness and thought to myself if the dream I had earlier was really just a dream or much rather what was going to be my cruel fate...I was stretching my hand out to the light that was shining threw the window one last time before finally losing my form and disappearing into the heart shaped gemstone.

A couple of hours later:

I was inside my gemstone, thinking about how things would go on now, considering how they hadn't shattered me just yet, I was wondering what they would do of me now…that's when I could feel myself reforming.

I found myself on the ground, near a couple of poppies and rose bushes, I was back at the garden.

I didn't know if I should be happy or not, that was when I noticed pink diamond just sitting there with her back turned to me.

"_Finally, a break from the annoying-"_

"_**NO!"**_

I fought against the recurring thought that didn't seem to fade away and stood strong, facing my fears and doing just what I was supposed to be doing, entertaining my diamond.

So, I put on the biggest smile I could and started jumping around, being the silly gem, I was, there It was, her smile, what I was after...the smile in her eyes...the sound of her laughter...

I was so happy to listen, so happy to play...

She bent down infront of me and stopped me, by putting a finger on her nose, she suggested a game of her own. Of course I'd never say no to my diamond, especially if this would make her happy, what I had to do was very easy too! I just had to stand still in place and she was going to do the rest.

So I did just that, as I looked at her smile one last time, before I could see her turning around and walking up the stairs towards the warp, just to drift away. But I decided to be patient, so I just waited there firm in place as time was going by.

I was happy to wait all on my own, under the endless sky, counting the seconds, standing alone as seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours...days…weeks...months...years...

Night after night I was wondering if this was how it worked, if I was doing it right…but I was happy to listen…happy to stay, as I could see the garden slowly turning into what I looked alike in my nightmare, it was overgrown, with no one to take care of it..no one to take care of me..

The roots were climbing up my legs, tangling all around me as thousands of years went by, always looking up to that very warp she had used so long ago...hoping to see it get activated and just getting to see her one more time, walking down there to play with me..

I could feel myself literally breaking as the roots were still growing all over me, rooting me in place to keep on staring at that warp. My hair was messy by now, my skin had cracks all over, but I still stayed there smiling and smiling on for thousands of years to go until something happened...

Finally, something. Finally, news! About how this story ends...she doesn't exist now, survived by her son and all of her brand-new friends…isn't that lovely!? Isn't that cool!? And isn't that cruel...? and aren't I a fool to have, happily listened…happy to stay…happily watching her…drift away...

That was when I realized, I had been forgotten. Like a useless toy a child just left in the garden to be overgrown by the plants all around it, just to stay there waiting helplessly for its owner to pick it up…after all I guess I really am just a toy...

I looked up to the night sky with a big grin one last time before finally fading away ...or should I say, drifting away...

_**Well this is a way to leave a story completed yet uncompleted...hmm, idk what to think of this..still hope you liked it however and I wish you a great day!**_


End file.
